Edward's Problem and the Cullens
by GreenPlayDoh
Summary: Alice and Rosalie left at 7:30 for a shoe sale. Edward and Jasper hog Emmett's X-Box. Emmett gets a virus on Edward's Mac Air. The whole Cullen family tries to fix it but no one can. So what does Bella do? A little bit of fluff. Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Twilight or a Mac Air. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**Edward's Problem and the Cullens**

**EmPOV**

I'm so bored! Rose and Alice left the house to go shopping at like 7:30 in the morning!! Something about a one day only 90 off Jimmy Chou sale Alice said. Normally, I'd find something else to entertain me like my X-Box but stupid Edward and Jasper hogged it and wouldn't let me have a turn. You hear that Edward? I called you stupid! Ahahahahaha!!

Well, that was funny while it lasted, but I'm still bored. What to do… what to do… Let's see what Edward does for fun besides Bella. What the… there's like nothing in here besides a bed and stacks of CDs. How is this fun?! Ooh… Edward's new Mac Air left logged in and unguarded. Let's see what site Edward's on… Huh?? X-Box cheats? OMG Edward is unpurifying **(A/N: Is unprifying a word?) **my poor baby with dirty cheats! Suddenly, there was a blinking banner all the way on top of the page saying that I had won 1,000,000 dollars. WOW! I won something without even trying! This game is awesome! Now to click and claim my prize. Hmm? Why did my screen go blue? WHAT? C-drive corrupt? Erasing data? Before I knew it I was on my back on the floor and Edward was furiously typing at the laptop trying to fix it.

**EPOV**

"No, no, no, no come on you stupid… delete virus! Delete virus!" I was really angry. What the hell did Emmett do? Knowing him, he probably got me a virus off some illegal porn site. What was he thinking touching my stuff without asking?!

_I'm surprised he hasn't broken the keyboard from all the typing yet. Better use this distraction to get outta here before he gets angry… _

Yeah you better run Emmett, not like it's gonna do you any good. I'll get him later.

"NO! Why did it turn off??" The screen in front of me blacked out. When I turned it back on nothing would function properly and my screen kept changing shades from pink to blue to yellow. Oh great , none of my programs work now.

After hours and hours of trying to get rid of the virus before it corrupted the whole of my C-drive, I finally gave up and pulled the plug. Not like the virus can make any progress without power. Maybe Jasper can help.

"Jasper! Can you come here for a sec'? Of course with our vampire abilities Jasper was here in half a second.

"What's up bro? I can feel massive waves of guilt rolling off of Emmett. Did he break a record again?"

"No, he clicked on something and now I've got a virus and it's eating away at my C-drive. I can't get rid of it."

"Ohh sorry I can't help you there. Maybe Alice can help you when she gets home. Or get Carlisle to do it."

**APOV**

Yes!! Leaving at 7:30 in the morning and driving really fast does pay off! Me and Rose got a whole load of Jimmy Chous, all new and 90 off! Isn't that great? Ooh! Vision….

_VISION:_

_Hmm, Edward looks really frustrated. Must've been something Emmett did .But what's Jazzy doing in his room?_

"_No, he clicked on something and now I've got a virus and it's eating away at my C-drive. I can't get rid of it."_

"_Ohh sorry I can't help you there. Maybe Alice can help you when she gets home. Or get Carlisle to do it."_

_END VISION_

I drove home as fast as I could and ran up to Edward's room where he was brooding on his couch.

"Edward what's wrong? I had a vision where you guys said you needed my help."

"Stupid Emmett clicked on something on my laptop and now there's a virus eating away at my C-drive. I've turned it off for now to stop it from spreading but there's something important on my F-drive that cannot be replaced so I need to get it out on a USB. You hear that Emmett?? I called you stupid! Hahahaha!"

"Hmm… well I can try but I don't think I've ever seen anything like this before."

After half an hour of trying, I got really angry and wanted to throw the damn thing into the wall.

"Edward!! I can't fix it! Get Carlisle to do it!" Whining will get me out of this.

"Alice it's only been half an hour! You can't give up now!"

"But I wanna go try my new shoes. They were 90 off! Bella should've come with us."

"One – it was 7:30 in the morning. And two – Bella hates shopping. I don't think she would've known who Jimmy Chou was. Anyways, I'm going to go pick Bella up from her house. When Carlisle comes home can you ask him to fix it?"

"Okay I'll tell him in 8 minutes and 24 seconds." I love my ability.

**BPOV**

I had just finished getting changed into a pair of jeans and Edward's favourite dark blue sweater. I told him to come pick me up at 5 today because I had a couple of things to do at home. Edward had insisted on waiting being the gentleman he is but I refused and told him to go home and hang for a couple of hours. Another reason I didn't want to go over to the Cullen house early was because Alice had planned 

to go to some Jimmy Chou sale. I'm pretty shocked that I remember but the way she's been going on and on about for the last month, it's been hard to forget.

As I heard a knock on the door, I ran down the stairs to let Edward in but being me of course I had to trip on the last step and fall, only to have myself caught by Edward's familiar stone arms. She gave a light chuckle then smiled my favourite crooked grin. Stupid fast vampire reflexes.

I buried my face into his chest and inhaled my favourite sweet-smelling fragrance before looking up into his melting pools of honey. Something was missing…

"Breathe, Bella." Edward instructed. Yeah, that's the missing element right there.

After drawing in oxygen, I leant up on my toes and kissed Edward only to have it shortened by him a few seconds later. It's not like I want to full-on make out but would it kill him to go for a little bit longer?

He led me to his Volvo and got in the driver's seat after opening the passenger door for me. I told him I could do it myself but the last time I got static shock from the door handle and Edward thought it was too risky to do it again. He held my hand throughout the whole ride, occasionally bringing our entwined hands up to his lips to kiss it.

When we arrived at the gigantic white mansion, Edward picked me up bridal style and ran at vampire speed up to his room were his whole family were crowded around his desk. Even Carlisle was in on it. They all seem to be concentrating on something really hard and Edward walked over to join them.

"How's he doing?" he asked.

"Pretty well actually. We've had about 3 failed attempts but this one seems to be working." Alice answered him without looking away from Carlisle.

"Ssh, I need full concentration to get this right," Carlisle warned really them really fast, almost too fast for my ears.

"Edward, what is everyone looking at?" I whispered as low as I could to Edward.

"Emmett clicked on something on my laptop and now I've got a virus. Everyone has tried getting rid of it but-" Before Edward even finished his sentence a loud groan came from the crowd of vampires.

"Damn it. I was so sure it was going to work." Carlisle sounded really frustrated. I couldn't see him buried under al the Cullens but Edward seemed to understand because he lifted me up above Emmett and Jasper's heads so I could see.

"Oh that? That's nothing. Maybe a Downloader or a Trojan. Emmett did you click on any banners like those 'Click2Claim' advertisements or those 'When will you die?' ones?" I've seen this problem before. Back in Phoenix, Renee got them all the time. She was really convinced on getting that free ring tone. We went to get her computer fixed so many times that I've remembered exactly what the technician does."

"Advertisement? So you mean I didn't really win anything?" Emmett looked really shattered like a kid who found out Santa wasn't real. I thought he should've been one of the first people in the world to know that these advertisements aren't real since he plays so many games and they have spam in it.

"Bella… you know how to fix this?" Edward asked me incredulously from underneath me.

"Oh my god! Yes! She does know! And it will only take her like 10 minutes!" Alice shrilled in her sing-song voice. Seems like she just had a vision.

As soon as Edward lowered me down, Alice pushed me through the Cullen crowd to the center where Carlisle was sitting at Edward's laptop. He quickly moved out of the way for me and I sat down trying to remember how to fix this. Okay… so I have to do this…. and then click that… and type this code in ….. I was really nervous. What if I fail? Then I will look like a bragger in front of everyone. But what if I break Edward's laptop? It looks really expensive. It doesn't help that there are 6 vampires staring holes into my head like a miracle's about to happen.

**EPOV**

_Edward, it seems that Bella has outsmarted all 6 vampires in the household. Congratulations to her._

Thanks Carlisle.

_Whoaa Edward! Bella can do something that you can't! Haha you are stupid after all!_

Shut up Emmett.

_I can't believe I didn't see this coming. Of course it was because I didn't know about it._

Bella even outsmarted Alice.

_There's like so much anxiety and excitement and in this room you don't even need my power to feel it._

That is very true Jasper.

My Bella never fails to surprise me. Who knew she was a computer whiz? Let's see what she's doing…

Hmm… the screen has gone all black but there's green writing moving up really fast. Oh wait a minute, they're not word just some really weird computer codes maybe. How can any human read this and understand it? Bella is typing really fast, almost too fast for vampire eyes. I can make out what she's typing but it's just more codes similar to the ones on the screen. Now she's scanning the screen for something. The way the green writing reflects on her brown orbs makes them look even more intoxicating.

"Ohh here we go. HACKER FOUND. See Emmett you got Edward a virus from that banner you clicked. You shouldn't click things like that because they're all just spam designed by computer technicians to get some business. That or it was created by some mean hackers who just want to destroy your computer."

"Ohh Okay. But Bella, how do you know how to fix this? I never knew you were good with computers."

"Back in Phoenix, Renee used to get these all the time. She kept clicking those get a free ringtone banners and the same thing would happen each time. We went to the technicians' so many times that I remembered what he did. Okay… we type this code in to find its destination. Oh here we go, VIRUS DESTINATION: C-drive. Then we type this code in and change it to Quarantine… and done."

As soon as Bella hit enter, my Quarantine opened and there were about 18 viruses in there. Thankfully the only thing that got corrupt on my C-drive was My Documents and there was nothing important in there. Then my beautiful angel highlighted them all and clicked delete. Emmett, Carlisle and Alice cheered for Bella and once again the cheeks flushed a wonderful shade of crimson.

In all the excitement, I pulled my Bella away from the crowd and we went downstairs to the living room where there was peace and quiet.

**BPOV**

"You never fail to surprise me my beautiful unpredictable angel." Edward said in a smooth, velvety voice. Before I knew it, we were both swept onto the couch where I lay in his arms, cuddled against his chest. "I love you, Edward," he gave a silent chuckle before replying: "Not as much as I love you, my Bella." We lay like that until the sun went down and I fell asleep in his embrace.


	2. New Story Up

**Author's Note:**

Thanks to everyone who read this story I hope you liked it. This story is supposed to be a oneshot so I hope no one was expecting a second chapter to it because I don't know what else to write in continuation. I do however have a new oneshot up it's called Emmett's Birthday so I hope you all check it out and like it. Thanks for reading.

xoxo GreenPlayDoh


End file.
